


To Be A Good Lover

by FanficIsLove



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: ;), Confession, He accidentally told them that he has a boyfriend, I'm gonna make this multi-part, I'm pumped, I'm so excited for this, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Meet the Family, Oops, Ross is always there to lend a helping hand, Smith has to go to a family gathering, Smut, Some may be smutty, WOO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficIsLove/pseuds/FanficIsLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Smith's family might accidentally believe he has a boyfriend called Ross Hornby. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What the bloody hell do you mean mum wants me to go back home?" Smith spat down the phone, forgetting he was speaking to his sister. 

"Listen, all I know is there's some sort of a family gathering and she wants you here. Don't shoot the messenger." She sounded suddenly stilted before she added, "Oh, and she said she wants to meet your boyfriend."

Smith's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "My boyfriend?" He remembered vaguely letting slip that he was in a relationship with a guy at the last reunion when teased about his love-life, "My boyfriend." He sighed.

"Smith? What's the matter?" She inquired.

"Liv, I don't have a boyfriend." He explained ungainly, "That was just to get uncle David off my back."

She made a small noise of understanding. The line went silent and Smith thought it had cut off, only to be proven wrong by a harrumphing on the other end, "I could just tell her-"

"No, she'd kill me. You know how she is." He tried frantically to come up with a plan, "I'll just figure something out. Just don't tell anyone. Not even Rory."

"Fine, but you'd better hurry up. Because she's expecting you here in three days." She warned and Smith hung up, throwing his phone on the desk of the vacant office. 

This was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

"Ross?" Smith called from his section of the room.

"Mhm?" Ross leaned back in his chair, watching Smith make his way over to him.

"Do you have a boyfriend, by any chance?" Smith's question was absurd. Of course he knew Ross didn't! He knew he was straight.

"Uh, no?" He raised an eyebrow in askance.

"Well, you do now." A hand lay itself on top of his knee. Shifting it off, he scrunched up his face in disbelief.

"What?" He was answered with word-vomit from Smith, cursorily slipping words from his mouth. Ross got the basics, however, and propped his elbows on his chair, grinning smugly.

"What do I get if I say yes?" He permeated.

"So- you'd actually do it?" Smith sounded almost surprised, having expected to be told to fuck off, "Well, what do you want?"

"Hmm..." Ross pondered. He knew Smith would give him almost anything he asked for in his desperation, "How about you do half of my editing for three weeks after we get back?"

"Done." Smith thought he had gotten off considerably lightly. He was wrong.

"Oh, and you're not allowed to leave me alone with your parents. At all. Ever." He said seriously.

"Fair enough. So you'll do it?" Smith cut him off before he asked for anything else that might trigger an argument or, even worse, a cancellation.

"Yeah, I'll do it." Ross nodded, "But we need ground rules, and restrictions."

"Right. So, say yes or no: pet names?" Smith asked.

"Yes, it'll help it look authentic." Ross agreed.

"Flirting?" Smith continued.

"Sure, why not?" Ross shrugged casually.

"Hand-holding?" Smith suggested.

"Yeah." Ross said simply.

"Kissing..?" Smith looked almost hopeful.

Ross pondered for a moment. Surely it couldn't be that hard (or bad) to kiss Smith, "Definitely, if your family is being rude. We'll need a heads up."

"How about..." Smith subtly tapped the tip of his nose with his thumb, "That?"

"Okay, yeah." Ross repeated the action.

"Alright, so we're set! You'll need to be at mine Saturday morning. And again, thanks for this, mate." Smith smiled.

"You so owe me one."

* * *

Saturday morning (early, as Smith had specified), Ross knocked on Smith's front door. Less than a thirty seconds passed before Smith's red hair was visible through the thick glass and he was greeted and invited inside by a grinning Smith.

"You won't need much, probably just your toothbrush and a few different clothing options." Good, because that was all he had brought. Setting down his things, he perched on Smith's couch while he waited for him to get ready. Soon enough, they were on their way.

On the train, Ross noticed Smith looking at him from the corner of his eye. 

"What's up?" He asked, prompting Smith to remove one of his earphones.

He looked flustered, "Oh- just, nerves, I guess. I haven't spoke to them in a while and some of them aren't as... accepting, of my lifestyle."

Ross had known Smith was bi for a while. He told him back in Uni, just a while after they had first met. From the way he spoke, so gently and worriedly, Ross guessed Smith had experienced some critiquing when he came out to his family. Thankfully, he seemed to relax when Ross told him it was fine - great, in fact - and patted him on the back, continuing their conversation as normal. Smith looked as though he had visibly deflated with relief, sinking back into their shared chair and chatting with Ross.

"Well, don't worry. I know it sucks, but it's only a weekend. And hey, you've got me!" Ross took Smith's hand encouragingly, grasping it tightly to emphasis his point.

Smith chuckled and looked down to his lap, "Yeah, I guess I do."

* * *

 

Ross shuffled into Smith's parent's house, wiping his shoes on the mat as he entered. Upon entering, it seemed that all eyes focused on them and, more noticeably, their intertwined hands. Pulling apart to take off his coat, he took the time to look around the almost full room.

Two astringent looking people, a man and a woman, faced them, sat beside each other on a lavish cream couch. The woman was extremely slender and had chocolate brown hair that was tied up into a classy bun on top of her head and her skin was a sickly colour, drawing attention to the the correlating dark eyes trapped inside their small sockets. She sat very reservedly with her legs crossed and motionless. As her opposite, presumably her husband beside her was a much more rounded shape with receding bright orange hair and piercing blue eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and resting them on his belly. Their expressions matched each other perfectly.

A young woman fumbled around with her phone on the recliner next to them, seemingly playing a game of some sort. Her hair was blonde and had smooth waves in it, falling down her back onto her smart black dress. When she turned to look at them, Ross noticed her eyes were a remarkably similar colour to Smith's and looked almost identical in shape. Confused, he eventually concluded she was probably Smith's sister, Olivia. And, judging by the wanton look on her face, he was right. Smith had told him all about his sister, and how she was the first person in his family he came out to. It was a heart-warming story that made Ross tear up a bit.

From down the hallway, Ross heard a deep voice calling Smith's name. Looking up, he saw what could have easily passed as his twin. With his brown, auburn-tinted hair and ginger facial hair, he would have sworn it was Smith. The only difference was that the man was taller than Smith, perhaps about 6'7. Ross could have laughed. Someone taller than Smith? What insanity. However, when Olivia stood to greet the "couple", she was almost eye-level with Ross.

"Smith!" She called liltly, pulling the subject in for a tight hug, "I've missed you!"

She turned to face Ross while Smith spoke to his brother, "And you," She pulled him in for a hug too, and Ross noticed the aura of moreish perfume she had, "Must be Ross! Oh, I've heard so much about you!" She smirked when Ross flushed and Smith hit her lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh, how rude of me!" She said companionably, "I almost forgot to introduce you two! Ross, this is Rory, our brother."

Rory outstretched a long arm to shake Ross' hand, "Pleasure." His voice was gruff and gravelly, looking down at Ross as though to see if he was of any match for Smith. Nodding, he turned to his sister and mumbled something Ross couldn't hear.

"Of course! I'll be right there." He wandered off back to where he came from, "You two lovebirds have a seat in here. And Smith, introduce your boyfriend to our family, for goodness' sake!" Smith rolled his eyes and she trotted off, a spring in her step.

Smith grabbed Ross' hand clumsily, guiding him to an empty couch. Eyes followed them on their way and watched them sit down, studying their every move as if they were waiting for one small movement out of order. As soon as they sat, Smith leaned over to whisper in Ross' ear.

"The couple beside you," Ross had found who he was talking about earlier, "My aunt and uncle. Aubrey and David. Posh twats." Ross barely stifled a giggle at Smith's comment, earning a death-stare from Aubrey.

Ross nodded to a young man in the corner on his own, "Him?"

"Their son, Chris." He answered, "Only child; pretty solitary. He's alright, though."

They went through the room, picking out people who stood out and giving important information about them. When they finished, a short slightly-older woman entered the room with a grin similar to Smith's on her face. She wore an apron and underneath was a casual summer dress, patterned with a variety of colourful flowers. Her hair was the colour of a peach with greying roots throughout, adding a strangely kind and almost comforting charm to her. Her eyes, however, were not like Smith's in the slightest. They were very big and wide, painted a sweet, sticky honey colour that expressed a great deal of joy; if what they say about eyes being the window to the soul, her soul was incredulous. Smith rose and urged Ross to follow suit.

"Smith!" She called cheerily, "I'm so sorry I missed you showing up! You sister only notified me just now, I apologize." A noise of minor disagreement came from the room Olivia exited through, "Anyway, would this be your boyfriend?" Her expression was full of hope as she held Ross' hands loosely.

"Yes, it would. Mum, this is Ross. Ross, this is Catherine." Smith smiled at Ross crookedly.

Ross was genuinely pleased that at least some people liked him, and believed they were a couple, nonetheless, "Nice to meet you, Mrs Smith." He went to shake her hand, only to be drawn into a jovial hug.

"You two are so cute!" She exclaimed out of nowhere, making Ross jump. A man walked up behind her and she pulled away to introduce them, "Oh, Ross, this is my husband, Bernard."

Bernard's face looked as if he was constantly smelling something bad. Despite his expression, Ross could see the likeness to Smith. He had much smaller eyes than his wife and a longer, more oval-shaped face with blue orbs like Smith's. His blonde eyebrows furrowed in obvious displeasure.

"Ross?" He turned to look at his son, " _This_ is your boyfriend?" The sly tone his voice took made Ross want to shrivel into a hole and never come out again. He must have looked uncomfortable because Smith wrapped a secure arm around his waist and pulled him close.

"Yes." He replied simply, challenging his father to say something bad. To Ross' relief, he backed off and mumbled something to his wife, earning a smack around the head. Whatever she whispered back made him retreat into the kitchen. As he left, another much older woman appeared.

"Oh, look at these two!" Her voice shook with age as she hobbled over to the two.

"Grandma!" Smith's voice and appearance got visibly lighter and he bent to receive a small kiss on the cheek from the tiny woman, "Grandma, this is Ross. Ross, this is Nancy." He beamed as the woman gently ushered Ross down to get a better look at him.

Her eyes sifted over his face before she nodded, "Oh, my! What a handsome man. You say this is your boyfriend, yes?" She looked to Smith for a response. 

He nodded and flushed lightly.

"Well, he seems just lovely!" Her smile was contagious.

At the very least, Ross knew one person liked him here.

* * *

Ross was sat beside Smith back on the same couch as before when Catherine called them to dinner.

"Everyone! Dinner's ready!" She yelled to make sure everyone heard.

Upon hearing the word 'dinner', everyone began to rise. Ross made his way to the back, dragging Smith with him, so he could walk out with Nancy. She smiled when she noticed this, holding on to his forearm for support. 

As they filed into the rather grand dining room, Ross noticed how few chairs were left. There were only two vacant next to each other and they were being occupied by the second by Aubrey and David. Looking to Smith, he found him wearing the same expression as Ross.

"I- uh, mum?" He called, receiving no response. Instead, a petite girl with dark hair approached them.

"Alex! Yes, auntie told me to tell you; there's not enough room to sit all of the couples together. You'll have to be seated apart." She spoke quickly.

"But-" Smith protested.

"Sorry." She shrugged, not really caring as she took Ross' arm and brought him to a seat near the end of the table. Searching for Smith before he sat, he found him on the opposite side about 8 chairs down. He huffed and rolled his eyes, not wanting to make too big of a scene, and brought himself to sit. To his right sat the girl with dark hair, smiling coyly at him. He shivered but made himself smile back sheepishly. Was she really trying to flirt with him with her eyes? No, not possible. Instead of focusing on her, he looked to his left and found Olivia. Thanking the high heavens he knew someone near him in the littlest, he slumped slightly in his chair. On the end of the table, Nancy sat with a contextual grin on her face, though it didn't look like anyone had spoke to her since she had sat down.

The buzz of chatter went on, but time seemed to stop when Ross felt a hand on his leg. Whipping his head around (and almost giving himself whiplash), he saw a dainty, feminine hand resting on his thigh. Meeting the girl's gaze, he asked;

"What the hell are you doing?" He spoke barely above a whisper.

"What? I'm eighteen." Ross couldn't believe his ears.

"And I'm twenty-eight." He paused, "And  _gay._ " 

Hearing this, she pulled away and flushed, "Sorry." She murmured. 

Feeling a heated spot on the back of his head, Ross turned back around and found Smith's eyes boring into him. An eyebrow raised and Ross motioned to the girl sat beside him. Smith mouthed the words 'randy cousin' and Ross stifled a laugh. Smith smiled before he was tapped on the shoulder, breaking their silent conversation. Seeing this, Ross took it as an opportunity to sip his drink. Putting his glass back down, Olivia turned to him.

"Don't worry about her." She chuckled, "She's way in over her head. Oh, you didn't get to properly introduce yourself before."

Ross took the hint, "There isn't much to say."

"I'm sure that's not true." She smiled, "I'll start, then. Hello, I'm Olivia Smith. Student at veterinarian school and part-time therapist for Alex Smith." She held out a hand.

Ross shook it, "Ross Hornby, YouTuber and full-time boyfriend of Alex Smith."

She snickered, drawing the attention of a few people around them but she brushed them off quickly, "Sure."

He didn't have time to ask what she meant because a loud clinking filled the room, reverberating off of his eardrums. A harrumphing could be heard from somewhere he couldn't see clearly and a clear male voice spoke.

"Everyone! Attention, please!" Ross recognized the voice as that of Bernard, "Tonight, as I'm sure you know, is for my mother, Nancy. This wonderful woman turns ninety this weekend. Let's hear it for Nancy!" A cheer flooded the room, almost deafening Ross. Nevertheless, he joined in with everyone else and found the woman looking at him with a gleam in her eye. Something about it made Ross feel uneasy, but he didn't let it slip through. Instead, he smiled at her with the rest, not once breaking their eye contact.

As the noise died down, Ross could have sworn he saw her wink.

* * *

Drinks were being poured for everyone and passed down the table. When it came to Ross however, Nancy leaned over the table and took his drink, passing it to Smith's cousin next to him. Before he had time to ask, a ruby-coloured drink was placed in front of him. Finding Smith, he saw the same had happened to him, only it was his mother who swapped the glasses out. Nancy wore a look that said he should inquire, but he was cut off by Smith's voice echoing throughout the room.

"What is this?" He raised his glass and looked at it with suspicion, though Ross knew he was more than parched and would have likely drank anything they handed to him.

"Oh, dear!" His mother voiced, "You really don't know?"

His grandmother pitched in when the pair of them looked to her for an explanation, "It won't do you any harm. Quite the opposite, actually."

Hearing her request (and not being willing to stop the whole party, possibly ruining her whole birthday weekend), Ross drank half of it. He didn't feel any different and he apparently didn't look it, either, as Smith gulped it down whole. A wider smile spread across Nancy's face.

"Why's she laughing?" He whispered to a scared looking Olivia. In fact, now that he took the time to look properly, everyone looked either stunned or in utter disbelief. He hadn't just been roofied by a sweet old lady, had he?

"That, my child," Nancy nodded to his half-empty glass, "Is a love potion."

Smith laughed out loud, "No way. They don't exist!"

His mother butted in, "Oh, Alex. This is no joke. This drink has been used in our family for decades! It has united family after family, producing marriages and families left, right and center. It makes you breed like rabbits! I'm surprised you didn't know."

Smith looked to Ross, finding his own shock and terror reflected in the blue.

Ross tried to play it off cool but inside he was desperately trying to convince himself that they were joking. Though, he couldn't deny that all of a sudden, every time he looked at Smith, he felt a warmth in his stomach (and lower) that definitely had not been there before. He both dreaded and eagerly awaited the night ahead. 

 


	2. Sedation and Salacious Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross tries to resist the effects of the potion. Smith gives almost instantly, succumbing to the infinite.

On top of the vile, blue liquid love, Smith had had far too much gin. In short, he was totally and utterly pissed, and that meant that Ross and Olivia had to take care of him. Across the room, Mrs Smith cooed at them as her son tried to nuzzle into Ross' neck, a giggle erupting from her daughter that only made Ross more agitated. He rolled his eyes.

"How long until this wears off?" Ross whispered to Olivia under his breath, making sure Smith couldn't hear.

"It usually lasts about eight hours, but it varies." She replied, a not so sincere look of pity painted across her feminine features.

Ross sighed, "Great." Shaking his head and looking down, he asked, "What the fuck is even in it, anyway? Surely you can't just make love."

Olivia made a face, "Yeah, that's the thing. It actually doesn't, it just triggers what's already there." Her voice was barely murmuring the explanation, not wanting Ross to hear what she said. Unfortunately, he did.

"What?" He knitted his eyebrows, "So, you're trying to tell me that my best friend is in love with me, but I don't know it."

Her only reply was a half-hearted shrug and a gentle nodding of her head. Ross guffawed.

"Ridiculous." He denied it. After all, there was no way Smith was in love with him. For god's sake, the man could have any woman (or man, if he swung that way) he wanted, the way he looked! Why would he pick Ross out of anyone? It wasn't as though Ross was a particularly beautiful creature, hand-crafted by God like Smith was. His own thoughts worried him.

Smith, almost as if on cue, removed his arm from Olivia's shoulders and met the other on Ross' neck, bringing them close together. Smith's lips lingered by Ross' ears just a beat too long and made them feel hot, his breath like that of a furnace. Ross looked to Olivia, only to find her gone. Finally, he spoke.

"Ross," Smith slurred, swaying them both lightly, yet all too noticeably for Ross, "This house isn't too big, you know."

Ross didn't understand, so he voiced his confusion, "What do you mean?"

Smith chuckled, breath tickling Ross' ear, "I mean, we have to share a room. And a bed." He purred the last words into Ross' ear, pulling them impossibly closer when he received the reaction he sought.

"Smith," He tried to laugh it off as a joke, as they did daily on their channel, "You're not funny, mate." He made a poor attempt to push the giant off of him, failing miserably.

Bringing his face into the junction of Ross' neck, Smith' voice lowered considerably to a level that could even be considered erotic as he said, "And what if I'm not joking?"

His tone was deadly serious, and it both terrified and excited Ross. Still, he knew how drunk Smith was, and how he had done things like this when he drank too much at the conventions they attended. Once, he had even pinned Ross to the wall and tried to lift up his shirt up over his head, only to be stopped by Ross' shaking, unsure hands. This time was no different.

"Stop it, Smith." He ordered, hearing his own voice break a little, "You wouldn't do this if you were sober. Your family basically roofied us, remember? Let's just get you to bed."

Smith pulled away slightly, his face flushed a bright red. He uttered the words, "Only because I'd be too nervous." and kept a firm grip on Ross' hand as they made their way to the stairs. Ross gave Olivia a look, letting her know they were going to bed and earned a nod, followed by a tiny giggle and tap on the shoulder to her other brother. 

The pair shuffled up the stairs silently (well, Ross was silent; Smith decidedly was not, trying to hit Ross' butt at every chance he got and whispering sweet nothings into his ear, making him shift awkwardly and almost faint a few times with their explicitness) and made their way safely to the room marked with a flawlessly hand-written sign that read 'Alex and Ross' in presumably women's writing, more than likely Smith's mum's. Ross pushed open the door and closed it once they were inside, turning to see Smith for only a millisecond before being promptly pushed against the door, held in place by Smith's chest on his own, their faces not even inches apart.

Smith's breath was heavy and stank of strong alcohol, however surprisingly didn't repulse Ross as he spoke, "You have no idea... how long I've wanted to do this."

Ross tried to get a word in edgewise, being shut up completely by an eager Smith bringing his own lips crashing down onto Ross' chapped ones with the passion of a dancing flame. The intensity of the whole moment flung Ross into a state of blissful euphoria for a moment as he kissed back, bringing him plundering back into reality when he didn't. He pushed Smith off of him reluctantly to give himself enough room to move his lips without ending up in another compromising situation like the last.

"What the fuck?" The cogs of his mind whirred and whizzed in disbelief, looking straight into Smith's blue eyes that looked suddenly darkened, or maybe he was just imagining that part.

"Ross, do you-" Smith's head twitched as though overloaded, "I'll stop if you don't want to-"

Ross didn't allow him to finish his sentence, throwing his arms around the his neck and tangling them in auburn-brown hair, tugging him closer and pressing their lips together fervently. Smith lost control, growling into the shorter's mouth and wrapping his arms securely around Ross' waist, picking him up and guiding them to the bed, only letting go to let Ross fall a small distance on to the bed.

"Are you- do you want to..?" Ross couldn't bring himself to say the words 'Do you want to fuck and then fall asleep together, maybe go for round 2 in the morning?'. To him, they sounded just a little too blunt. Thankfully, Smith knew what he was getting at.

"Definitely, if you're up for it." Smith replied, grinning as he knew Ross' response from his flustered behaviour, squirming on the bed in an attempt to make more room for him to join him. He placed his legs on either side of Ross, straddling him, and resumed their previous activity, this time fumbling around with Ross' belt. An unknown time passed and the fabric between them became too much for Smith, apparently, as he rose, flushed, and began removing the remainder of his clothing, prompting Ross to follow suit.

"Oh, uh- Smith?" Ross said awkwardly, trying not to let his next words ruin the mood.

"Mhm?" Smith hummed, tugging his t-shirt over his head, mussing up his hair in the process.

"I- I've never done this with a guy before." Ross admitted, feeling ashamed for a pointless reason. Smith only smirked cheekily at him, bringing his anxiety levels back down again.

"Well, there's only one thing I need to tell you," Smith spoke with a husky voice, stepping closer towards Ross, laying a warm hand on his hip, "Don't be too loud."

Ross' forehead received a chaste kiss and that was all he needed to decide that maybe - just maybe - this morning after would be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this was short and also sorry that this is so late pls forgive me ill try to update asap but i have to go back to school and do exams and all of that lovely stuff so bear with me  
> also let me know if you actually want more of this bc i love writing it svm


End file.
